


Technicolor

by ThisAintBC



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Could be read as OT3, Demisexuality, F/M, Gen, M/M, Nathan Wuornos/Audrey Parker (implied), Nathan Wuornos/Duke Crocker (implied), Nathan Wuornos/Hannah Driscoll (past)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC/pseuds/ThisAintBC
Summary: Nathan Wuornos is demisexual, and it’s confusing as hell.





	Technicolor

Nathan Wuornos is demisexual, and it’s confusing as hell.

When his feeling first comes back, he expects sexual desire to come rushing in with it, but it doesn’t. Sure, a brush here or a touch there feels good, but it’s nothing like the stories in the locker room and on the big screen. Stories of longing and desire, stories about seeing someone and feeling it down to your bones. And he can’t help but feel like there’s something wrong with him still, some side effect left over from his old condition.

But then Duke Crocker brushes against him in the hallway, and the embarrassment of his reaction stings all day even if no one noticed. And Hannah Driscoll asks him to prom, and the way her hand lingers on his cheek warms him down to his toes and a few places inbetween. When he goes to college, he learns words for it, a whole new vocabulary for the way _feeling_ and _emotion_ are connected and nothing else seems to matter–bisexual comes first, then pansexual is thrown on the table, and years later he finds demisexual–but outside of high school and college the labels don’t matter as much as Audrey’s cool dry hands and the intensity of Duke’s eyes. He can put words to himself, if pushed, and he supposes that’s still something, but it’s idle musing as he brushes his teeth.

His phone’s dialing Audrey as he steps out the door, and he wonders if today’s the day he can convince Duke that lobster has no place on pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone recently reblogged this post on tumblr, which reminded me that I had written this—in early 2016, when I was deep into my Haven obsession—and should probably archive it here.


End file.
